Sakura's New Boyfriend
by Flameshadowwolf
Summary: The founders are sakura's siblings so what happans when she has a boyfriend
1. Chapter 1

"When is Sakura coming home." complained a hot-headed man undoing a red and gold striped tie. " You shouldn't be so impatient Godric" said a cool aristocratic sounding

woman sitting in a chair reading. " Don't you know by now Rowena? said a low and mature sounding voice. " impatience is one of his traits along with idiocy,recklessness

and making mischief." "You shouldn't be so mean to him Salazar he is still family" said a voice that sounded like a person who still refused to grow up. "Thank you Helga,

it's good to know that someone around here still appreates me" said Godric glaring at Salazar. "Maybe we would if you didn't drive like a madman" said Rowena flipping a

page. "Don't be silly I drive like a lunatic not a madman" said Godric crossing his arms. " But where is she I'm boored" "If you had heard anything through that thick head

of yours you would have remembered that she was going somewhere with that friend of hers today" said Salazar who was coming back from the kitchen carrying a

plate of apple slices. " I don't have a thick head, snake boy" said Godric " But do you know where she's going?" " I think she said something about going to the mall"

said Helga trying to do origami. " Shouldn't you be worrying about that incident with Potter instead? asked Salazar reaching for another slice of apple. " One of these days

that boy is going to lose a finger or two" "That is exactly why he should have been in Ravenclaw instead" said Rowena " Honestly where did the idea of taking out

Salazar's snake come from?" " She wouldn't have been able to hurt Potter even if she tried responded Salazar " She's defanged remember?" "If you ask me the most

dangerous one is that cat you keep Godric as fierce as a lion that one." said Helga " Your just upset because he beat that badger of yours" teased Godric " But look at it

this way, it's still better than Rowena's bird" " He's a raven Godric and he is still more intelligent than your cat-monster" The door opened and Sakura walked in looking

like she was on cloud nine. " Sakura!" exclaimed Helga " Your finally here! " You look happy" commented Rowena " Yeah I met someone today" she said walking up the

stairs " A new friend?" asked Salazar "No a boyfriend she said before disappearing behind the wall. _**"A Boyfriend!?"**_ was the thought that each of them had.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for being gone so long but I promise I'll try to better my fics but keep in mind I'm still a kid so my grammar will stink but bear with me anyway i figured i should update my most popular fic first oh and if you hadn't already checked out my deviant account you should cause i'm gonna start a reader insert which i'll only be ting there because the reader is a idol who will be singing so it's gonna be a song fic but is has Sebastian from kuroshitsuji anyway on to the fic

* * *

Hokage school of the arts. It is a prestigious school owned by the Harnou siblings who act as the headmasters for the dorms. But it isn't a stuck up school though on the contrary the days students attending there should be use to things like things on fire, a cat who acts like a lion, or a rather intimidating raven. The upside is that not all of the teachers strict rather some of them are how should I say this _eccentric_ *cough Gordric * cough so for all the future students I have made a list on what they are like.

Gordric Harnou: The red haired headmaster of the Gryffindor Dorm. He is also very possessive of his youngest sister. He also is the owner of a very large, very dangerous orange fured cat. Which students have described to behave like a quote bitchy army man end quote. He is one of the more popular teachers although an incident involving him driveing a bus on a field trip left several students traumatized.

Salazar Harnou: He is the most strict among the siblings but he also has a fanclub for his looks. It has been reported that he is one who mostly keeps Gordric in line. He does care about his students and family as witnessed when he gave his littlest sister advice. He is the in charge of the Slytherin Dorm and he keeps an large green constrictor. He shows a dislike to troublemakers.

Rowenda Harnou: The analyzing teacher in charge of Ravenclaw Dorm. She like the others is in the ownership of a large raven. Who also casts an intimidating aura. She is the one who has the task of keeping Helga causeing mischief. She and Salazar are reported to not be fond of the idol group FANG the leader Gen Wolf in particularly. I can't imagine why their song Truth And Ideals was especially good. So I woudn't recommend listening when she is around.

Helga Harnou: The childish person in charge of the Hufflepuff Dorm. She is knowned for pulling pranks on her stotic siblings. She is the owner of a badger. She is the most popular among the teachers for her attitude. She and Gordric unlike the others are fond of FANG. She is also known to get extreme sugar rushes that last for hours. But she can be serious though.

One thing linking is the littlest sibling a student at the school Sakura Harnou. Who is apparently a half sibling from a second marriage. She was recently seen talking about a supposed boyfriend though no one knows who it is. Is Harry Potter the troublemaker? Or his friend Ron Weasly. Perhaps it's someone outside of school. Only time will tell.


End file.
